


Late For Halloween

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Couple, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnancy, Server challenge, Short One Shot, lawyer kyle, mention of depression, pregnant stan marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: Kyle came home after a long day of work, knowing that he was late again. His daughter and pregnant husband were most likely asleep, except that Stan wasn't and so Kyle got ready for some scolding. How dare he be late the evening before Halloween!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Late For Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A small One Shot for a Server Challenge!  
> Not Beta-Read, so please excuse small errors!

With a deep sigh Kyle switched off the engine of his car, knowing that scolding awaited him once he entered the house. He was late for the third night in a row and tomorrow was Halloween; their front yard was decorated for it since the beginning of October. Gravestones were placed in the grass, real spider webs were destroyed to place fake ones and a skeleton sat next to the entrance door, ready to scream should someone step too close. The pink confetti that was spread around all over their grass and pavement was enough proof that Bailey helped Stan to decorate.

Kyle stepped out of his car, checking the time on his clock while walking up to the door and pulling out his key. It was almost 11 PM and Bailey, as well as Stan, should be asleep for a while now, so maybe he had enough luck to not be under the fury of a pregnant partner, an overdue pregnant partner. Ethan, their soon to be son, was more than two weeks overdue now and the more time went by, the more anxious Stan grew. The ebony haired man was trying to not fixate on this fact and instead distract himself, mostly by preparing stuff for Halloween.

Silently, Kyle opened the door and stepped into the dark living room, sighing in relieve as he saw it was empty. Everything was switched off and it looked like Bailey ran amok before she went to sleep, her costumes were all over the floor and the carpet was covered in her many toys. One hobby Stan had picked up from boredom of his pregnancy was online shopping, including endless toys for Bailey as well as Ethan. So now Kyle had to carefully step over said toys to reach the stairs, making sure to touch none and trigger one of the loud ones to go off.

Once he was upstairs he walked to the door across their bedroom, slowly opening it to get into Bailey’s room. The little girl, proud five years old, was curled up in her bed with her Terrance puppet in her arms. Her black curls were sprawn over her pillow and her unicorn blanket was softly moving up and down from her breathing. Kyle couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he watched his daughter sleeping peacefully. To his luck the room was cleaned up, no toys laid around but that was probably because all her stuff was downstairs, but like that he had no problem walking over to the bed.

His smile brightened as he watched her deep slumber for a bit, thinking back that he didn’t get to kiss her good night for three nights now. Kyle felt bad, he really did, especially because Bailey loved Halloween and he wasn’t home to help her decorating her candy bag. The last weeks were hard on them; Kyle got a case and tried his best to prove his client innocent by spending hours either with the client or alone in his office to work. Sometimes Stan or Bailey burst into his room, distracting him for maybe twenty minutes before he sent them out of the room again. He felt bad every time, but it was work and he had to do it in order of keeping their money flowing.

While Kyle kept working after their daughter’s birth, Stan canceled his job as a teacher to stay at home, taking care of Bailey. And more than nine months ago he got pregnant again, announcing it happily on a Sunday during breakfast. It was the same day Kyle wanted to ask him if he could start working again, given the circumstance he didn’t bring it up. He talked with his Mom about it, but his thoughts were ignored the second she heard that she’d get another grandchild. But don’t get him wrong, Kyle was happy that they got another child; he already loved Ethan as much as he loved Bailey, but he was exhausted. Sometimes he wished he could tell Stan to go back to work so that he could take a break for a while, but his income wouldn’t be enough to pay for them.

So the redhead accepted his fate and kept working, taking any case he thought he had a high chance of winning and stayed late in the library to work in peace. With a heavy exhale he ended his train of thoughts and bent down to give Bailey a kiss on her temple, whispering a wish for sweet dreams in her ear before leaving the room again.

After using the bathroom Kyle entered his and Stan’s bedroom, surprised to see that the lights were on and Stan was lying on the bed, awake with a magazine in his hand. “You’re late,” Stan said, his voice almost sounding like a growl as he turned the page. “It’s already past nine pm, where were you?”

“I was at the library, I told you that,” retorted the redhead, moving over to the closet to hang up his tie. “After talking to the client I drove there to work on the case in peace, I know you and Bailey would have distracted me.”

“Bailey tried to stay awake so you could give her a good night kiss, you promised her to come home early today,” snarled the pregnant man, narrowing his eyes at his husband as he glanced at him over the paper.

“I know, Stan, but I couldn’t help it, okay? I’m almost finished and I was on a good track to find more reasons why the man is innocent,” argued Kyle, his back was to Stan as he undressed from his button up shirt. “Do you think I enjoy not being home?” He peeked over his shoulder, daring Stan to say something back that would just slightly hint on the accusation. “No, I don’t. But I have to work and earn money for the family, especially now that Ethan will be born soon.”

“If he ever gets born,” huffed Stanley out, putting the magazine away before stroking over his stomach, almost glaring at it.

“He will,” reassured his partner, pulling off his slacks and climbing into bed next to Stan. He leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder and moved his hand to his belly, stroking together with him. “Ethan just likes to be in your body, it’s warm and he doesn’t need to do anything. A hotel room for free, almost.” At that, Stan snorted amused and he turned his head to kiss Kyle’s unruly curls.

“I just hope it won’t happen tomorrow during trick or treat, that would be the worst possible timing.”

“It would be,” laughed Kyle, joining Stan under the covers before turning around and switching the table lamp off. The moon was full and shone into their bedroom, illuminating them in an almost mystical night. Carefully Kyle scooped closer to his husband, pulling him in his arms and he kissed him on the lips, Stanley immediately returning it. “How was your day?”

“Nice, Bailey and I watched some Disney movie,” told Stan, sighing in relaxation as he felt Kyle massaging over his stomach. “Oh, but Bailey changed her costume _again_!”

“Seriously?”

“Yes Dude! That’s her fourth costume! Apparently, Spiderman wasn’t brave enough for her, so she told my Mom two days ago to make her a new one and she brought it over today,” explained the black haired man, rolling his eyes at the mention of a weak Spiderman. “Do you wanna know what her new costume is?”

“What is it?”

“Merida, because the movie is called ‘Brave’ she has to be the bravest character out there. I argued with her for almost half an hour before I gave up, the costume was already finished anyway.” As Kyle listened to the story, he could picture the scenario in front of his eyes. Bailey loved anything that was Disney and since the Marvel Studio belonged to it, she and Stan were watching everything that was appropriate for her age. Ergo, the comic series, and it turned out that, while she was scared of spiders, she was in love with Spiderman. It was her third costume she wanted to do for Halloween – The first one was Thor and the second one Einstein, don’t even ask – and now she had a new one again.

“Well, at least she won’t have a chance to change her mind again before tomorrow evening, right?” Questioned the redhead, watching how Stan’s eyes turned heavy and more tired. “How are you feeling, by the way? How’s your back doing?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Stan waved the question off, pretending that there was no need to worry about him when in reality both knew there was. The man loved being pregnant, he loved children and spending time with them, but this pregnancy took a toll on him the last weeks. That Ethan still didn’t come out even though his date was over two weeks ago, put the man into a big amount of stress. A few times Kyle found him crying in the bathroom, begging his child to finally get out and show that he was healthy. Of course they went to a doctor and she reassured that everything was fine and this could happen, but that didn’t help Stan feeling better.

Most nights he still cried himself to sleep, snuggled close to his husband and asking if he could help, then apologized that he was whining all the time. Sometimes he even talked about their baby being sick, that something was probably wrong after all and the doctor just couldn’t see it, but Kyle always talked him out of this nonsense. Once he asked the doctor if it was normal what Stan was going through and she assured that a lot of pregnant people have thoughts like that. The fact that Stan already had depressions before all this happened wasn’t helpful, but Kyle knew they could get through this together.

“Are you sure?” The redhead asked again, nuzzling his nose against Stan’s cheek before kissing his bridge. His hand was still stroking over his stomach and he breathed a chuckle when he felt a foot kick. “Did Bailey behave today and didn’t make you walk around too much?”

“She was an angel,” hummed Stan. “She played with her dolls today and told me the story of what was happening. I think she tried to apologize for the costume spectacle, our sweet little girl.”

“And soon she will have an adorable little brother,” promised Kyle, his lips pressed against his lover’s forehead and lingering there for a few seconds before he pulled away. When he looked down he noticed that Stan had fallen asleep, a peaceful smile on his lips and he breathed through his mouth. Kyle smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around them, holding the man even closer than before. It was warm and Kyle couldn’t wait for the next day, he made sure to have a free day to spend it with his family.

But of course in the morning Stan woke up and went in labor, pure chaos broke out in the house and everyone who was needed got a call.

Ethan Broflovski Marsh was born at 5:34 PM, a healthy heavy boy with red fluff on his head. And when Bailey came to the hospital with Sharon, wearing her Merida dress and with her little bow in her hand, Kyle knew it was the best Halloween they’d ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> The topic was ‘Halloween’ and I wanted to write some fluffy Mpreg!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned!   
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation!


End file.
